Joey Murphy
Joey Murphy is screenwriter and television producer. Career Murphy has written episodes of the cartoon, Doug, The Crew, and Cybill Shepherd's sitcom, Cybill, the last two for which he also served as producer. He also collaborated with Marc Cherry on the sitcom, The Golden Girls. Throughout his career, Murphy has worked with John Pardee, whom are very good friends with, and the two also have written the script to the upcoming remake of Mad Monster Party? Desperate Housewives When Desperate Housewives began in 2004, Murphy was one of the staff writers, and for the second year, he was promoted to co-executive producer. Starting with the first episode of season four, he is now executive producer. He worked mostly alongside John Pardee. Joey was nominated for a shared Emmy Award for "Outstanding Comedy Series" for Season One. Season One *Ah, But Underneath (consulting producer) *Come In, Stranger (consulting producer) *Running to Stand Still (consulting producer) *Anything You Can Do (consulting producer, writer) *Guilty (consulting producer) *Move On (consulting producer) *Your Fault (consulting producer) *Love is in the Air (co-executive producer) *Impossible (co-executive producer) *The Ladies Who Lunch (co-executive producer) *There Won't Be Trumpets (writer) *One Wonderful Day (writer) Season Two *Next (co-executive producer) *My Heart Belongs to Daddy (co-executive producer) *I Wish I Could Forget You (co-executive producer) *Color and Light (co-executive producer) *Coming Home (co-executive producer) *One More Kiss (co-executive producer, writer) *We're Gonna Be All Right (co-executive producer) *There's Something About a War (co-executive producer) *Could I Leave You? (co-executive producer) *Don't Look at Me (co-executive producer) *I Know Things Now (co-executive producer) *No One Is Alone (co-executive producer) *Remember **Part 1 (co-executive producer) Season Three *Listen to the Rain on the Roof (co-executive producer) *It Takes Two (co-executive producer) *A Weekend in the Country (co-executive producer) *Like It Was (co-executive producer, writer) *Nice She Ain't (co-executive producer) *Sweetheart, I Have to Confess (co-executive producer) *Bang (co-executive producer) *Children and Art (co-executive producer) *Beautiful Girls (co-executive producer) *The Miracle Song (co-executive producer) *No Fits, No Fights, No Feuds (co-executive producer) *Not While I'm Around (co-executive producer) *Come Play Wiz Me (co-executive producer) *I Remember That (co-executive producer, writer) *The Little Things You Do Together (co-executive producer) *My Husband, The Pig (co-executive producer) *Dress Big (co-executive producer) *Liasons (co-executive producer) *God, That's Good (co-executive producer) *Gossip (co-executive producer, writer) *Into the Woods (co-executive producer) *What Would We Do Without You? (co-executive producer) *Getting Married Today (co-executive producer) Season Four *Now You Know (executive producer) *Smiles of a Summer Night (executive producer) *The Game (executive producer, writer) *If There's Anything I Can't Stand (executive producer) *Art Isn't Easy (executive producer) *Now I Know, Don't Be Scared (executive producer) *You Can't Judge A Book By It's Cover (executive producer) *Distant Past (executive producer) *Something's Coming (executive producer, writer) *Welcome to Kanagawa (executive producer) *Sunday (executive producer) *In Buddy's Eyes (executive producer) *Hello, Little Girl (executive producer) *Opening Doors (executive producer) *Opening Doors (executive producer) *Mother Said (executive producer) *The Gun Song (executive producer) *Free (executive producer) Season Five *You're Gonna Love Tomorrow (executive producer) *We're So Happy You're So Happy (executive producer) *Kids Ain't Like Everybody Else (executive producer) *Back in Business (executive producer, writer) *Mirror, Mirror (executive producer) *There's Always a Woman (executive producer) *What More Do I Need? (executive producer) *City on Fire (executive producer) *Me and My Town (executive producer) *A Vision's Just a Vision (executive producer) *Home is the Place (executive producer) *Connect! Connect! (executive producer) *The Best Thing That Ever Could Have Happened (executive producer) *Mama Spent Money When She Had None (executive producer) *In a World Where the Kings Are Employers (executive producer) *Crime Doesn't Pay (executive producer) *The Story of Lucy and Jessie (executive producer) *A Spark. To Pierce the Dark. (executive producer) *Look Into Their Eyes and You See What They Know (executive producer) *Rose's Turn (executive producer) *Bargaining (executive producer) *Marry Me a Little (executive producer) *Everybody Says Don't (executive producer, writer) *If It's Only In Your Head (executive producer) Season Six *Nice is Different Than Good (executive producer) *Being Alive (executive producer) *Never Judge a Lady by Her Lover (executive producer) *The God-Why-Don't-You-Love-Me Blues (executive producer) *Everybody Ought to Have a Maid (executive producer) *Don't Walk on the Grass (executive producer) *Careful the Things You Say (executive producer) *The Coffee Cup (executive producer) *Would I Think Of Suicide? (executive producer) *Boom Crunch (executive producer, writer) *If... (executive producer) *You Gotta Get a Gimmick (executive producer) *How About a Friendly Shrink? (executive producer) *The Glamorous Life (executive producer) *Lovely (executive producer) *The Chase (executive producer, writer) *Chromolume No. 7 (executive producer) *My Two Young Men (executive producer) *We All Deserve to Die (executive producer) *A Little Night Music (executive producer) *The Ballad of Booth (executive producer) *I Guess This is Goodbye (executive producer) External links *http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0614371/ Category:Producers Category:Writers Category:Directors